Glass blocks and panels have become a popular alternative to conventional masonry bricks, plaster, wood and other materials in the construction of both residential and commercial buildings. The popularity of glass blocks can be attributed to, among other things, the aesthetic attractiveness of walls and/or windows made from glass blocks and the ability of the glass blocks to transmit light, thereby creating a naturally brighter indoor environment.
An important aspect of glass block construction is to ensure that the glass blocks used are not only aesthetically pleasing, but also safe when used. Consequently, an important feature of a glass block is its inherent ability to avoid product failure when exposed to a significant rise in temperature due to fire. Fire-rated glass blocks currently exist, but the existing glass blocks only have fire ratings up to 90 minutes and do not offer prolonged resistance to radiant heat transfer or limit surface temperature rise on the non-exposed block face.